The present disclosure relates to a light source module and a backlight unit having the same.
Backlight units are classified as edge-type backlight units, that is, side view-type backlight units, and direct-type backlight units, that is, top view type backlight units. Such edge-type backlight units are designed such that a bar-shaped linear light source is disposed on a lateral surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel to emit light therethrough via a light guide panel. On the other hand, direct-type backlight units emit light directly through LCD panels from a surface light source disposed therebelow.
In the case of an edge-type backlight unit capable of being slimmed, as compared to direct-type backlight units, a lead frame is provided at a lateral surface of a light emitting device package so as to be mounted on a substrate in order to provide a side-view type backlight unit. Accordingly, heat generated by the light emitting device package may be transferred to the substrate through the lateral surface thereof, and thus edge-type backlight units may be relatively inefficient in terms of heat dissipation. Also, due to a relatively small mounting area in the edge-type backlight units, the light emitting device package may be easily separated therefrom, and thereby structural instability may be caused in the edge-type backlight units.